Speak Now
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: It was a wedding to remember, two were dressed like a bride, but only one got the groom.


It was time for the wedding. Lucy got all dolled up, wearing a white dress and light makeup she walked to the church. Yes, it was time for Natsu's wedding. Lucy was going with cold feet, ready to just turn and leave at any second. Yes, it was time for the Dragneel wedding, but Lucy wasn't the bride.

Today was the Dragneel Strauss wedding, and Lucy was dying. Natsu was hers at one point, they talked about THEIR wedding, Lucy even had a ring on her finger for a while, and then... Natsu stopped loving her. He chose Lisanna, and Lucy couldn't blame him. After all, she was beautiful, and they had been promised first, anc when she was hurt, Natsu almost died.. It started eight months ago...

Lisanna had come back from a mission, beat and bruised, a black eye, split and swollen lip, and broken arm. She stumbled into Natsu's arms and collapsed. After screaming, he carried her to the infirmary. She almost died, and Lucy was by her side the whole time. Natsu was completely broken, he forgot that Lucy existed. And when she woke up, he proposed to her. She was so happy, as was he, that they forgot entirely about the blonde, kissing right in front of her. Lucy's heart died that day, she simply set the ring on the table and walked away. Natsu was always with Lisanna after that, never leaving her side, lips never leaving hers.

Lucy took so many missions, oh so many missions, trying to avoid the couple, and one day came back beat up, dven worsd than Lisanna had been, and Lisanna was the one who helped her, Natsu had been on a mission,. And Lisanna remembered that Lucy had been Natsu's fiance, and the L carved into the ring she wore on her finger was originally meant for the beaten blonde. She apologized and said she would tell Natsu to be with Lucy, but Lucy saw the pain in her eyes, like looking in a mirror, and she told her never to mention her name to him, for the sake of the couple's wedding. Lisanna felt so bad, so she told the broken blonde that she could be her maid of honor which caused Lucy to fake a smile and say yes. Natsu hasn't seen her at all, and she planned on keeping it that way, because maybe if Natsu saw her...he would remember, and as much as Lucy longed for him to be hers again, she didn't want to ruin her new best friends wedding. If she could just make it through the day...

Then she could die of a broken heart in peace.

It was obvious that Natsu didn't love her, a wise man said if you love someone, but fall in love with another, then you never loved the first one, hence Natsu loves Lisanna, not Lucy. It hurt, but what could she do? She even wore a veil over her face so Natsu couldn't recognize her. She looked like a bride, and it made her sad to go. But, Lisanna was happy, and she adored Lisanna, and Natsu... he was happy too... So even if its a fake smile, she needs to show her support.

Before she knew it, she was in the bride's dressing room. In a chair in front of a mirror was a group of three bridesmaids, which meant the beautiful bride was in the pink velvet chair. She walked over and put her hand over Lisanna's eyes, "Guess who?" She grumbled in a deep voice, her other hand was over her mouth, her index finger telling Mira, Cana, and Wendy to be silent.

"I'm guessing my best friend! Lucy Gorgeous Heartfilia!" She turned the chair to greet the blonde, Lucy's hand falling to her side. Lisanna smiled brightly and jumped up to give the blonde a hug, Lucy returning it with a smile, she really did love Lisanna, so it wasn't fake. "Says you beautiful bride, let me get a look at you!" Lucy pushed Lisanna back to look at her, Lisanna beaming brightly.

She was beautiful, looking like she did during the wedding dress contest in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy brushed a speck of dirt off the silver haired bride's shoulder, "Drop dead Gorgeous Strauss! Or should I say, Dragneel!" Her voice cracked at the last word. Crap, she thought, when Lisanna frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you are okay with this? I know you must still love him..." Lucy put a hand over her mouth. "Now look what you made me do, you're lip gloss is smeared." Lucy wiped the corners of the bride's mouth and reached for the lip gloss, putting on a fresh coat. "I'm fine, you should be nervous, you're on soon."

Lucy jumped at the realization. "We're on soon! Let's go!" Mira shoved Lisanna out the door with the other two bridesmaids close behind. Lucy followed and turned to shut the door, but when she turned around, she ran into the groom himself.

"Whoops! Sorry! Hey..."He looked at the veiled woman, he couldn't tell itwas the blonde mage, "Is that you Lis?" Ouch, that hurt.

Lucy slapped his hand that tried to lift her veil. She shook her hands, "Nope! I'm the maid of honor! Um... Lacy!" Crap! He was going to figurenout!

He looked at her for a moment and said, "You're the maid of honor? Then you'rre late."

"Like you're one to talk! You're the groom! You're already supposed to be out there!" He blinked, "Oh yeah! Hey, you remind me of someone I used to know." Lucy blinked, did he remember her? "Can't remember who though."

Lucy sighed sadly, Natsu raising an eyebrow in confusion. She shoved him to the doors of the alter room, "Get out there!" His face lit up with realization, "Oh yeah! Oh, Lacy right? Thanks! Lacy... sounds familiar..." Lucy panicked, "Go !"

She followed himmout to see the bride waiting for the groom. Gray, Natsu's best man, facepalming himself. "Sorry Lis," he mumbled to his bride while the preacher was talking, "Lacy got me in here, I forgot when I was supposed to come in."

Lisanna glanced at Lucy, who gave a thumbs up, but Lisanna saw a tear fall from beneath the veil. "Lacy..." She's done so much to help the wedding, Lisanna thought, even at the expense of her own happiness. "Natsu, have you met Lacy before?" Natsu replied, "Nope, but she seems familiar." Lisanna looked at Lucy again, seeing three more tears falling. That's it, I'm sorry Natsu, Lisanna thought.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Lisanna opened her mouth, but a voice yelled, "I object!"

Natsu turned in surprise to see Lacy raising her hand, a step forward from her original spot. Lisanna wasn't surprised, this was supposed to be Lucy's wedding after all. "I object! I love Natsu, and as much as I love Lisanna, I can't watch this. If you are going to get married, then do it after I leave." Lucy ran outside, the doors shutting echoing around the silent room.

"Um... Do you wish to continue the wedding?" Natsu opened his mouth to say yes, but Lisanna said, "No. I object as well."

Natsu turned and looked at her horrified, but she turned to face him. "Natsu," she took off her ring and pointed at the L, "Who did you carve that for?"

"That's easy, you." Lisanna shook her head, "No, you carved this for Lacy, or should I say, Lucy."

The word echoed in his mind, all the memories flooding in. Wait, than that was Lucy who objected? Natsu stared in a daze at the ring. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't marry you when you actually love Lucy. And even if you don't, I will not marry you when she loves you. I love her too much to see her shed another tear."

Natsu took the ring and looked at the door. "Go, before I throw you out." Lisanna smiled. Natsu kissed her cheek and raced outside, leaving the whole guild to process what just happened, and Lisanna to stand alone at the alter.

Lucy was outside, crying her eyes out under the shade of a tree. "Luce." Lucy sniffled and said, "Loke... I told you not to call me that. It makes me remember him, and he's married now. Just remember, if I die of a broken heart, you take all my keys to Yukino. Ok?"

"Who said I'm Loke?" Lucy froze. It couldn't be... "Gray?"

"Guess again."

"..." Lucy stood up, but didn't turn to face the person, "... Natsu?"

"Yep."

She turned around and stared at the pinkette, tears in her eyes. "But... how did you know it was me? Or even remember me? Or did Lisanna tell you after the wedding?"

Natsu shook his head, "Close, but there wasn't a wedding. Lisanna reminded me and called off the wedding, I came to see you, to apologize."

Lucy stood frozen. He opened his arms, and after a few moments, she ran into them, sobbing and squeezing him tight. "I missed you, I missed you so much! But now I ruined your wedding..." Natsu silenced her with his lips.

After a few seconds he pilled back and got down onnhis knee, holding the ring she once wore in his hand. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

Lucy slipped the ring on and leaned down until their noses were touching.

"Yes."


End file.
